rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Story of Light and Shadow: Session Zero, Temple of the Moon Priests
Bar Crawlin' and Job Crawlin' Our story begins with Daegon and Daedrick (names determined independently) in a friendly barfight with a couple of Dwarves in one of Oakmont's many bars, The Laughing Knight. With the help of his mug of ale, Daegon quickly dispatches them and wins the duel. Boltok, one of the Dwarves, says they seem to have an adventurer's spirit about them and refers them to the local Adventurer's Guild. There, they meet Robin Redbird, a Human who runs the Guild. Judging them as more than qualified, he offers them a health potion each and refers them to a lead requiring immediate follow-up: a ranger reported activity a few hours northeast up the Nafolk River. A bandit gang, the Knucklebones, are searching a historical site known as The Temple of the Moon Priests. Into the Moonlight After a few hours, they found themselves downriver of a 40ft waterfall. Across the river, they spied a Wizard, Tazmus, practicing very basic magic. They determined he was not a threat and likely did not belong to the Knucklebones. Indeed, he was simply hired to assist with any finds in the Temple of the Moon Priests. He gladly helped Daegon and Daedrick, telling them two Knucklebones climbed a rope near the waterfall to observe a Moon Priest statue and three others went into the nearby Temple entrance. They decided to enter the Temple and quickly happened upon two Knucklebones attempting to get to a chest on the other side of a gate. They were quickly disarmed and, after giving useful information, were allowed to sleep off their concussions back at camp. The party went deeper into the Temple, alert to traps. Daedrick spotted a classic pit trap which the two easily avoided. They then came upon a peculiar room-- a crescent moon was painted on the floor beneath a large, liquid-filled bowl on a pedestal. This room also held several cobwebs and, in one corner, the dried remains of a bizarre creature. It appears humanoid yet had eight legs and mandibles emerging from its jaw. With all ominous signs in front of them, they judged it unwise to drink from this bowl and decided to move on. They next discovered a library in serious disrepair. Only vague bits of information were useful, including the names of several old Moon Priests and their artifact, the Sky Shard, as well as a riddle, "When Artemur is bathed in moonlight, the door to the treasury will open." With the treasure almost at hand, the two grew desperate to solve the Temple's puzzle. They decided to carefully scoop some of the moon basin water and bring it to another room they had not entered. Here, they found a similar feature except a Sun was painted on the floor and the basin was filled with fire. Before anything could be done, the pair were attacked by skeletons which they swiftly defeated. Daedrick got the sense the water and fire would react with each other. He was correct and wisely hedged his bets by hiding behind his shield as the two mixed, causing a great explosion. As the dust settled, the fire remained. Unsure if the answer was still here, they chose to visit one more room they had not yet discovered. The Ancient Owl This room was an owlery for a large number of snowy owls. The river outside poured in from an opening before continuing on into another room. It was then they noticed the largest of the owls was staring right at them. "H-hello?" one said only to be responded to telepathically. The owl introduced itself as Nokomis, an owl blessed with sentience and immortality by the long dead priests. He offered only vague hints as the Temple itself would judge them worthy or not. Regardless, it was clear Nokomis was uncomfortable with the Knucklebones' presence. He gently reminded them there was more to the Temple than the structure they currently occupied. A great statue lay at the top of the waterfall. Nokomis wished them luck. Outside, Tazmus still practiced his magic and was able to cast a healing spell on the two, preparing them for what lie ahead. They tread carefully once they up the nearby rope, remembering two more Knucklebones were near. Instead, they found a dead body along the shore, killed by some massive clawed strike. The other was nowhere to be found. They carefully crossed the swift river and found an opening in the side of a hill. As they approached, the heard a cackle from the nearby shrubs. They called back to it only to be greeted by the roar of an Owlbear, though it remained unseen in the overgrowth beyond. They then carefully descended into the opening. Before them was a circular, water-filled room with nine statues aligned in a circle. Many were worn away with age but several remained. Names of some were spotted on the crescent moon-shaped scepters they held. Artemur was found! They realized the ring of statues could be pushed and were able to move him into the moonlight cast into the chamber. As they did this, a great rumble was heard. The final door was open! Battle in the Moon Chamber As they run by Nokomis once again, he warns that another less-worthy person is attempting to take the final prize. They rush into the final chamber-- a central meeting room for the priests. Here, behind a great door adorned with a crescent moon, they discover a bandit leader attempting to plunder the treasury. They attack him with overwhelming force. He fights fiercely but refuses a chance at mercy and is struck down in a duel with Daegon and hail of arrows from Daedrick. At last, the treasure is won. They promptly looted the treasury and discovered several interesting artifacts-- TO BE ADDED (I can't quite remember at the moment.) They also found, sitting on a clawed pedestal, the Sky Shard. Some study indicated it was a magical material with illusion magic-based properties. Perhaps, they thought, it could be turned into a weapon. Weighed down by gold, the characters began their trek back to Oakmont. As the sun rose behind them, they felt their pockets grow a little lighter-- some gold disappeared in the light of the sun! Oh well, they thought, they still had more than they ever expected to find. Instantly, they became heroes at Oakmont's Adventurer's Hall. With a fresh taste for danger, one wonders what is next for Daegon and Daedrick. Character Thoughts and Opinions Category:Story of Light and Shadow